Color photographic images are commonly formed by reaction between oxidized silver halide developing agent and a dye forming compound called a coupler. There are commonly included in the element various compounds that modify the image forming reaction and thereby modify the resulting color image.
It is known to incorporate compounds which release a development accelerator during development. Such compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,618; EP Published Patent Applications 117,511 and 118,087; and German Published Patent Applications 3,333,355; 3,410,616; and 3,428,545. These compounds release in an imagewise manner during development a development accelerator comprising a silver halide reducing moiety such as a hydrazide, a thiourea, a thiohydantoin or a rhodanine.
It is also known to incorporate in color photographic materials development inhibitor releasing (DIR) compounds which release a development inhibitor in an imagewise fashion during development. Such compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,554; 4,782,012; and in Research Disclosure, December 1989, Item 308119, Section VIIF, published by Kenneth Mason Publications Lts., The Old Harbourmasters, 8 North Street, Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DD England. They release a silver halide binding group, such as a mercapto tetrazole or a benzotriazole.
A problem with using two different types of compounds for these two different purposes is that it is necessary to maintain supplies of two different materials. Another problem with using development accelerators that are electroactive, as are most of the groups described as development accelerators for release during photographic processing, is that they are susceptible to oxidative degradation during storage.
Thus, it would be desirable to be able to use one type of compound for both functions.